Liquid Courage (Nobody's In Love)
by poeticalramblings89
Summary: Prompt by sendricamp: Nobody's In Love by 2AM Club; the Bellas go out to a club, and the younger ones end up with the X on their hand so they can't drink. Chloe and Beca go off to the bathroom to try and wash hers off. One thing leads to another and they get it on in one of the stalls.


******Title: Liquid Courage (Nobody's In Love)**

******Author: poeticalramblings89 aka theresonlyonedjforme aka Kam**

******Pairing: Beca/Chloe— Bechloe.**

******Rating: M!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor the characters. Simply borrowing.**

******Summary: Prompt by Alecks aka sendricamp: Nobody's In Love by 2AM Club; the Bellas go out to a club, and the younger ones end up with the X on their hand so they can't drink. Chloe and Beca go off to the bathroom to try and wash hers off. One thing leads to another and they get it on in one of the stalls.**

The bass pulsed even outside the club, reverberating through the air. Beca rolled her eyes as the bouncer marked an X on her hand, turning to do the same to the rest of the younger Bellas. She smirked slightly as Amy started arguing with him, stating "Aw, but I'm the drinking champion of Tasmania! The only one with sobriety!" Well that was arguable, but the DJ couldn't suppress her chuckle. They had pre-gamed at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, so none of them were exactly the spitting image of sober, but Beca was more so than Amy. That girl could not hold her alcohol.

She took a seat at the bar, getting a water seeing as she couldn't have any more alcohol tonight, and sat awhile, head nodding slightly to the music.

Chloe suddenly bounced up next to her, eyes shining mischievously as she husked into her ear, "Bec, come with me!" The redhead was clearly well on her way to inebriated, her eyes slightly glassy, and her slender frame swaying to the ending of the song.

"What, why?" Beca stuttered out at the feel of Chloe's hot breath on her ear. She should _not_ be getting turned on by something that simple.

"Because…" Chloe leaned in close to the brunette's lips, warm air teasingly flitting over them, "I'm going to get you drunk."

The beat of the last song faded out, changing into something more familiar, and Beca let out an inward groan. Of course Titanium would play right now…

Beca had to blink her eyes a few times, willing herself not to close the incredibly small gap between their mouths. "Why, Ms. Beale, trying to take advantage of me?" She drew back slightly, lips curled in her trademark smirk.

The redhead winked at her flirtatiously, smiling, and took hold of her hand, fingers interlacing as she tugged her presumably in the direction of the restroom.

Beca trailed after Chloe, hands still joined, into the bathroom to stand in front of the sinks.

"Let's see if we can scrub that X off." The older woman grabbed Beca's other hand that had the mark and started scrubbing at it.

Beca felt warmth shoot straight to her core as a tantalizing thought occurred to her.

"Hey Chlo?" The petite DJ smirked, leaning up and letting her tongue trace the shell of the redhead's ear. Chloe froze, ceasing all movements, and her eyes fluttering shut. "If you wanted to see me naked again, all you had to do was ask…"

Chloe's breath hitched, and she shuddered, her bright blue eyes snapping open to meet steely grey-blues, searching.

The music pulsed just as loudly in the washroom, every lyric distinctly recognizable as it faded into another song. The beat kicked up quickly and Beca smirked, knowing it immediately.

___She took control, pushed me on the wall_

___Took me in the stall told me, "Give me what I want"_

The DJ stalked closer to Chloe, effectively backing her into the stall, letting her hands drift to the Bella's hips. Chloe groaned, eyes transfixed on Beca, muttering something about "so sexy."

Beca lost the battle with her self-control then, lunging forward and capturing the senior's lips in a white-hot kiss, both of them moaning as their tongues met for the first time. It was worth waiting for, yet should have happened much, much sooner, and Beca idly wondered why the hell she'd been afraid to cross this line.

Hands were everywhere, caressing and groping, grasping, and trailing blazing paths through articles of clothing.

"Off!" Beca commanded, tugging at the hem of Chloe's shirt. The redhead complied immediately, shedding the offending article almost faster than humanely possible.

___She took her clothes put them on hold  
Saw an X on her hand she's looking for the soap_

Beca's eyes wandered the perfection of her bra-clad breasts for a moment, but she quickly undid Chloe's clasp with a skilled hand, tugging it off, and moving her lips in a flash of caresses down to wrap around a hardened peak.

Her hands moved of their own accord, nimbly unzipping the redheads skirt and letting it hit the floor with a inaudible whisper of fabric.

"Fuck, you're beautiful…" The DJ husked into Chloe's ear, quickly spinning her so that her hands rested against the wall, bracing herself.

Chloe leaned against the wall, clad in only her sheer underwear, and Beca did her best not to pass out from the sight alone.

Beca sang the next lines to the song, her hot breath sending electricity down the older girl's spine.

"___Baby, loving the way you take me  
Nobody here's gon' break me  
Nobody here's in love "_

Without warning she pushed Chloe's panties aside, pressing over her clit quickly, and trailing through her soaked folds before driving two fingers inside her core, immediately setting a relentless pace. Each thrust drove deeper, eliciting louder and louder moans from her lover.

Beca let out a growl at the sight before her, pulling her digits out nearly completely before slamming them back in. She bit down harshly on the bare skin of the redhead's shoulder, furthering her purpose to make Chloe see stars.

The smaller brunette twisted and curled her fingers with each stroke, knowing she had to be deliciously stroking that spot inside of her lover. She found her sensitive nub with her other hand, rubbing tight circles around it.

Chloe tensed and shuddered, a long scream falling from her lips, stringing together a mixture of curses and the DJ's name. Beca kept thrusting, helping the other woman ride out the most intense climax she'd ever experienced.

Beca withdrew and turned Chloe, supporting her weight as she recovered her strength.

Smirking again, she gazed directly into her electric blue eyes, lips moving to the final verse of the song.

___But put your thoughts together  
Love don't equal pleasure every night  
(She equals risk, take that arrow, please don't miss)  
I'm not knowing better  
Just admit your game ain't quite right  
(We all fall for the same tricks)  
(Let the music play and let me say this)_

___/Fin_


End file.
